The Elements of Earth
by DarkStreak-aka-Steam
Summary: Equestria, normal for many years, have never had any complications. But then, Nightmare Moon returns. Rather then having the elements of Harmony defeat her, a different set did. One more powerful, but vulnerable. Yet, only One can be able to wield them. His name: Phoenix James Markel Easton, the wielder of the Elements of earth.


(James's POV)

My name is James. I'm a gadget inventor, fast reader, and a brony. My friends laugh at me for being one, but it's their loss. They don't actually care for me, since they were all jocks.

I didn't care, for being a brony has taught me to not really care what others think about me, unless they actually care about you.

Also, I may only be 16, yet my sister says I speak with the wisdom of an old man. I thought I spoke more like my friend Dillon, who could get into your mind and mess with your feelings.

Yet, even I couldn't explain what happened to me. I guess I should be grateful.

I was walking along the street. I always took a nightly walk, usually to think over some things. I was usually heavy in thought, trying to think of things to write. I was one of the many fanfic writers in the brony nation, just not the best. I have supporters though, like a few friends and some others on the websites.

As I was thinking about what to write for the next chapter, I dint even notice the thick fog rolling in. When I finally notice, I heard an explosion, and something blinded me.

There was also a ringing in my ears, so I could hear anything.

The ringing was so intense, it was getting to my head, and I started to feel woozy.

Before I knew it, I passed out.

"Whit, the spark did that? But it was only to ignite the elements." I heard somepony say.

Wait… did I use the term somepony?

I jumped up, and looked around, and only just dodged a magic blast from a tall dark mare.

'_Oh, bucking hay' _I though, not caring about the sudden change in language.

I was looking at non-other than Nightmare Moon.

"BWAHAH; A mere Anthro is the 6th element? You're kidding. You're kidding, right?"

I looked at myself, and saw indeed that I was a pony, but I was able to stand up like a human. I guess that is what an Anthro is.

But, as I was checking myself over, I saw some contraption on my right wrist. On closer inspection, I saw the words 'Pip-Colt 3000' and a screen, lighting up like the 4th of July.

I hid behind a pillar, trying to conceal myself until I could get the Pip-colt working.

"Is this supposed to be a joke? You were able to somehow summon an Anthro here, yet you still don't have the 6th element."

Just then, time seems to stop as I got my Pip-colt 3000 working. It was loaded with two armor abilities, and two AI to stabilize the abilities.

But, I saw hidden in some coding that there was a third AI, for conventional use. Meaning this one could walk around with me when not in combat.

But, as I looked back at the abilities, something I'm my mind clicked. I don't know what it as, but I knew it was a good thing.

I activated the first ability, and ran straight for Nightmare Moon. As I rammed into her, I felt nothing, as if I couldn't be affected by it.

I back away a bit, waiting for her move.

"You impudent fool!" she said after she recovered. As if on cue, I activated ability two right before here magic what casted at me.

I felt a force-field envelop my body as I used my arm to shield my eyes. Then I felt it disperse after a good five seconds.

"No, it's not possible. It can't be!" Nightmare said after the shield dispersed.

Just then, as if on cue… again… the other elements of harmony came from the staircase to join Twilight.

I started speaking for Twilight, as I had an explanation of my own.

"Oh, but it is true Nightmare Moon. As you can see, I'm not just a normal Anthro pony. I'm hat you call… a multi Element barer."

Then, three stones came out of nowhere and started circling me.

"I come from a distant planet, where everything is much different that here. But, I brought along my own set of elements; The Elements of Earth!"

One started glowing and circling my legs as I spoke again.

"Technology: My world's substitution for magic. We use it in everyday life, from simple things to complete robotics"

The second one started circling around my torso area, as I gave my second explanation

"Bravery: a trait much of us share. Many said it was a stupid thing, but we use it to face what is to be feared."

The last one circled above my head, and glowed as I spoke.

"This last one is Comprehension: meaning it is the ability for me to understand the situation."

But, I wasn't finished.

"Yet, there three alone cannot work. It requires one Element of harmony, which I have.

Nightmare moon laughed. "Another Element; I highly doubt you can control them all."

I shook my head, surprised she had no idea who I was.

"Yet, I cannot use it until the original 6 find their owners, which are right here."

As I said that, a cartoonish effect happened, and the Mane 6 stepped up to my side.

At the same time, the shards of the broken elements started floating to the ponies around me.

"You see, in Twilight's eye, there ponies helped her get through all obstacles you threw at them."

"Applejack, who reassured Twi when she was in doubt, represents the element of…HONESTY!"

"Fluttershy, who tamed the Manticore with her compassion, represents the Elements of…KINDNESS!"

"Pinkie Pie, who giggled in the face of danger, represents the element of…LAUGHTER!"

"Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift, represents the element of…GENEROSITY!"

"Rainbow Dash, who couldn't abandon her friends for her own hearts desire's, represents the element of…LOYALTY"

The shards of the destroyed elements were surrounding the 5 ponies I called out.

"And as for the 6th element…" I tailed off, waiting.

A Split second later, the 6th Element appeared over Twilight, and I continued.

"The sixth element, activated by that spark that resided in us all, creates this element: The Element of magic."

"And when all of these elements are together, it allows me to use the final element of Harmony: the Element of…Love"

I heard gasps from the Mane 6, but they were cut off as the Elements were equipped on to us. For the Mane 6, they all had Necklaces, even Twilight.

My Elements started to form something around my body.

Next thing I knew, the elements created armor around me. From what I could tell… it was a G1-25: Type4: Mark VI Spartan II armor. Who knew 'Halo Armor' could be real?

The other Elements were in a circle around me, while I was floating in midair, getting ready for the final strike.

Nightmare Moon was scared at this point "NO, NO! It can't be!"

I just aimed for her, and next thing I knew, I was going straight at her as super speed, leaving a rainbow trail behind me.

But, upon impact, it created a shockwave that felt like it could be felt Equestria wide. And it knocked me out as well.

(Third Person POV)

The Mane 6 was slowly awakening, after using the elements. They had been knocked out from the energy backlash.

"Ugh… did anypony else feel like a train ran over them?"

"Oh my goodness, is every pony ok?"

"Rarity, your tail's back."

"Oh, my precious tail; I'll never part with it again."

"Hey Twilight…we're sorry. I guess the Elements were real after all. And I guess we do represent Friendship"

"Indeed you do."

A while light was shown as the sun rose. After a bit, it landed in front of everypony and Princess Celestia appeared.

Everypony but Twilight bowed, as she went towards the Princess, with a load of questions.

"It's so good to see you Princess. I have a few questions for you."

"All of them will be answered in good time, my faithful Student."

Then, Celestia looked over to where Luna was, and saw James sleeping with Luna, so peaceful.

Celestia smiled. She knew that James would have come to Equestria, but to be the first one to comfort Luna was special to her.  
"Princess I have another question: who is that stranger that saved us? It like he knew us before any of us even saw him." Twilight asked

Celestia didn't know what to say. Only James could answer that question.

But, he was sleeping. It'd be better for him to rest and gain composure before the amount of questions that will be asked.

**A/N: thanks cyber5555 for the support and to both cyber5555 and TKoH for the writing tips.**

**I decided to write this because me and my buddy are good friends, and I wanted to see how we would react if we were sent to Equestria.**

**I say pretty well.**

**Both armor lock and super-speed are loaded into the Pip-colt 3000. As for the Elemental Spartan Suit; it is in the Pip-Colt's inventory, but James has yet to figure that out.**

**And no, I don't care if one person thinks it's a Mary sue. I only care if my friend thinks this is good.**

**R&R and I hope to have the next chapter out soon. Figured this could be better than the one I have on .**


End file.
